


Quiet The Mind

by Midnite521



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BillDip, Drama, F/F, M/M, Might add more tags later if they're needed, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines thought moving from California all the way to Oregon sounded like the worst idea ever</p><p>He was sure he wouldn't make any friends in this place, until he meets a blonde haired boy named Bill who changes his life- for good or bad, he isn't too sure</p><p>~</p><p>Bill is the one kid who's practically a loner- except for maybe the occasional friend that comes and goes. When the new kids arrive, one in particular catches his attention</p><p>He just needs to make sure that this 'Dipper' kid doesn't find out what goes on in his mind constantly, since it could turn out bad for the both of them if he does</p><p>(I'm not very good with descriptions to be honest, the story will be good though I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ▲ △ 1 △ ▲

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello! This is my first BillDip story I've written aside from my oneshots. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it ^-^)

“Oh come on, Dipper! Going to a new school won’t be  _ so  _ bad.” Mabel chimed. Her happy attitude did nothing to change my moody one as I sat in the back of our parents’ car. 

 

“Can you tell me how it’s  _ good  _ in any way? We won’t know anyone so we won’t have any friends.”

 

“The point of going to a new school is to make new friends!”

 

“Maybe I don’t  _ want  _ any new friends, Mabel. Maybe I like my old friends back in California, and am okay with just them.” She rolled her eyes before shoving me lightly.

 

“Lighten up, Dip! You’ve got to at least  _ try  _ not to be a loner on your first day at a new school. I know  _ I’m  _ going to find some friends as soon as I get there.” She added with a giggle. I laughed under my breath.

 

“Of course you are. You’re a very outgoing, social person. Which is the complete opposite of what I am. Sorry Mabel, me making a friend on the first day probably isn’t going to happen.” She sighed before shaking her head a little.

 

“If you say so…”

 

“Alright you two, we’re at your new school. Good luck on your first day.” Our mom said with a warm smile on her face as we pulled into the parking lot. “Do you want to be picked up after or are you going to walk?”

 

“We’ll walk.” I answered for the both of us, with Mabel nodding in agreement.

 

“Okay! Well, have fun you two.”

 

“We will!” Mabel answered before getting out of the car. She took no time to grab my wrist and yank me along to the doors of the school, making me yelp in surprise. As soon as we were inside, she let go and turned to me with a grin on her face.

 

“Warn me next time.” I said in slight annoyance as I rubbed my wrist. She just laughed a little.

 

“You’ll live. I’ll see you later Dipper!” She said before running off to who knows where. I sighed and decided that now would be a good time to look over my schedule again, and look for my locker since there was some time before the bell rang for class.

 

As I found my locker, I heard a voice behind me, making me jump.

 

“Hey!” I turned around to see someone around my age, but with golden blonde hair, and amber colored eyes. He smirked when he saw my reaction, and crossed his arms.

 

“Uh... hey?” I answered, not sure as to why he was talking to me in particular. 

 

“You must be one of the new kids. Mason Pines, right?” I scoffed a little as I leaned against the lockers before crossing my arms as well.

 

“I prefer to go by Dipper, but yeah. My sister’s around here somewhere.” He looked confused, but if he was going to say anything, he didn’t. Instead he smiled and held out his hand. I rolled my eyes before reaching a hand out to shake his.

 

“Well, nice to meet you Pine Tree! Name’s Bill Cipher.” 

 

“ _ Wow _ , creative nickname. Wonder how you got that.” I answered sarcastically. He laughed a little.

 

“Sarcasm already? Such a charming personality Dipper.” 

 

“Same could be said about you, Cipher.” I said with a smirk.

 

“I already feel like we’re going to be the best of friends.” Bill said with a knowing grin. “Want me to show you around this place?” He then asked, motioning just down the hall.

 

“Riiight…” I answered in response to his first question. “And... I mean, I guess you could. There’s still time before class.”

 

“Great! Let’s go, my little Pine Tree.” He said giddily as he grabbed hold of my arm before dragging me with him. I sighed internally at the thought of being around  _ this  _ guy the rest of the day.

 

Hopefully I at least won’t have to deal with him in my first class.

 

“Oh! I forgot to ask what you have first.” He said as he continued to walk me down the hallway. Not even needing to check my schedule again, I answered.

 

“Calculus. Then Physics afterwards.”

 

“Hey, would you look at that! We have Calc together.” 

 

_ ‘So much for that…’ _ I thought to myself miserably as I continued to trudge along with Bill on his tour of the school.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


By the time he was finished showing me around the school, it was time for our first class. When we got there, I was only slightly relieved that since I was new, I wouldn’t exactly have an assigned seat for now- which left a space next to my new ‘friend’. I was relieved that was at least by someone I knew, since I knew nobody else in that particular class besides Bill. But that being practically the only seat made me groan internally just at the thought of dealing with him.

 

Luckily, since it was my first day here, I didn’t have homework- for Calculus, anyway. But I  _ did  _ need to catch up a little so I was caught up with the rest of the class, which I had plenty of time for since I almost never had any plans after school even back in California.

 

And surprisingly, Bill was one of the best students in the class- and before the teacher could even ask he was already volunteering to help me out, making me roll my eyes.

 

I can already tell this is going to be a fun year.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“ _ You’re  _ the best in the class? I’m surprised- you don’t seem like the kind of person who likes math.” I said with a sly smile. He scoffed.

 

“Okay,  _ that’s  _ offensive, first off. Whether I seem like it or not, I’m actually pretty smart- though I can’t say the same for everyone else in that class.” He added the last part under his breath. “ _ Second _ , I never said I liked it. I might be good at it, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little at him taking offense. At this, he raised an eyebrow before smiling himself and shaking his head.

 

“Is that funny to you, Pines?” I laughed a little harder at this before I found myself grinning.

 

“Very. You getting defensive is actually kinda hilarious. Especially when it’s over something you don’t even  _ like _ .”

 

“I can’t let people think I don’t know what I’m doing, can I?” I shook my head in agreement.

 

“Not in that class you can’t.”

 

“Exactly. Now if we’re done here, I have a class to be getting to. You too.”

 

“What do you have next?” I decided to ask, not really wanting to go to class just yet.

 

“Any reason you need to know?” He asked with a smile. 

 

“I told you my second class. Wouldn’t it be fair for you to tell me yours?” He paused for a moment, as if he were thinking about it.

 

“I  _ guess _ . Okay, my next class is English.”

 

“Are your grades good in there too?” I teased lightly. 

 

“You haven’t even been here a day and you’re asking for my grades? You going to try and outsmart me or something?” He asked with a mock scoff, trying hard to hide his smile this time, and failing slightly.

 

“I might do just that. Better watch out, Cipher.” I answered, continuing my teasing tone. He rolled his eyes before shoving me playfully.

 

“I suppose I should keep an eye out then... Better get to class, unless you  _ want  _ to be late on your first day here.” He said with a smirk before he turned to leave.

 

“Right... Guess I’ll see you soon Bill.” I called out, to which he waved shortly before disappearing down the hall.

 

Maybe he might not be as bad as I originally thought.

  
I’ll have to wait and see...


	2. ▲ △ 2 △ ▲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel decide to visit their summer home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is okay! 
> 
> I've been writing another oneshot as well as this chapter

Before I even realized it, the bell rang- signaling the end of the school day. I sat up from my desk, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I made my way out of homeroom and to my locker to make sure I didn’t forget anything I might need. I was only slightly surprised when Mabel showed up unannounced beside me with a smile on her face.

 

“Hey bro-bro! Make any new friends today even though you said you wouldn’t?” I laughed under my breath before closing my locker and turning to face her.

 

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. Why does it matter if I made a friend or not today?” Without me thinking it was even possibly, her smile widened.

 

“Oh my gosh, you  _ did _ ! Is it a boy or a girl? What’s their name? What do they look li-” Before she could continue, I covered her mouth with my hand and rolled my eyes.

 

“Relax Mabel, okay? His name is Bill. You’ll probably see him around sometime soon. We should probably get going so we’re not in the middle of the hallway.” She pushed my arm away and huffed. After a few seconds a look of realization crossed her face.

 

“Wait. Would his last name be Cipher?” I felt confused.

 

“Yeah, but how did you-”

 

“He’s in my English class! Not sure if he saw me though. Blonde hair?”

 

“Er, yeah…” 

 

“Ooohhhh he’s cute Dip! Like seriously.” I felt my face heat up as I started walking down the hall towards the exit.

 

“ _ Cute _ ? He’s anything but cute Mabel.” She snorted before raising an eyebrow at me.

 

“And you would know this how? You into guys now too?” My eyes widened as my face grew warmer.

 

“No! Mabel, I’m  _ not  _ into guys. Trust me.” She smiled before turning to look straight ahead.

 

“Alright Dipper. If you say so. Hey! Is that him right there?” She said suddenly as she pointed towards the doors.

 

“Yeah, but don’t-”

 

“Bill, hey! Behind you!” She called out before I could finish. I groaned in annoyance, but she apparently didn’t hear as she continued to walk towards Bill, who was now looking behind him in confusion and was probably wondering who just called out to him until he saw me being dragged along by my sister. He smirked slightly as he crossed his arms and waited for us.

 

“Hey, it’s Pine Tree and his sister! Mabel, right?” She seemed a little confused at the nickname, but didn’t question it.

 

“Yeah! We’re in the same English class.” She said with a grin. Bill chuckled before answering.

 

“Right! I thought I recognized you. What’d you guys think of your first day here at Gravity Falls High? Fun? Boring?”

 

“I’m not sure about Dipper, but my day was pretty fun! I’ve already made a couple of new friends. Can I add you to my circle of friends too?” She asked excitedly.

 

“I’m not a very interesting person, but sure! I’d love a new friend.” He answered with a small smile.

 

“Yay! The three of us should hang out sometime, I think it’d be fun! Actually, are you doing anything right now?” Bill’s smile faltered slightly, but it happened quickly enough for me to miss it.

 

“Oh, uh. Yeah, my dad wants me to do a few things for him. He wanted me to come home as soon as school ended.” 

 

“Oh, well that sucks.” Mabel said with a small pout. “We’ll see you tomorrow then?” He nodded before turning to leave.

 

“Right. See you guys tomorrow.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Seeing as how we’ve been to Gravity Falls for the summer, we knew just how to get to our new home. We were confused as to why we couldn’t just stay at Grunkle Stan’s house, but our parents explained that there simply just wouldn’t be enough room for all 4 of us, especially if Mabel and I were to have separate rooms. That didn’t mean we couldn’t visit him though. As if reading my mind, Mabel spoke up.

 

“Hey! We should go to the Mystery Shack to see Grunkle Stan, and Great Uncle Ford if he’s there too.”

 

“Didn’t Mom and Dad want us to come straight home after school today?” I asked. Mabel rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us going to our Uncle’s house, Dipper. We could even call and ask!” I sighed, but agreed. We hadn’t seen our Grunkle Stan for over a year now, and I actually missed him (even the Mystery Shack).

 

“Alright. I’ll give them a call.”

 

It didn’t take much to convince them, in fact they even encouraged us to visit our Uncle that we haven’t seen in a while and maybe even help out a little.

 

We just had to be home before it got dark.

  
  


He was surprised to say the least as we walked through the door, and it didn’t take long before a grin spread across his face before coming over to give the both of us a quick hug. A sense of nostalgia overwhelmed me as I looked around the old Shack that seemed to still be up and running.

 

His voice was full of melancholy as he spoke. “I still can’t believe you guys are seniors this year. Boy does time goes by fast... I remember when you guys first came here 5 years ago. I definitely feel old.” He added with a chuckle. “How was your first day at the school?” 

 

At this, Mabel spoke up before I got the chance. “I loved it! It wasn’t really that bad- and I made a few friends! Dipper made  _ a  _ friend.” She added quietly but loud enough for me to hear it purposely, making me roll my eyes.

 

“Well that’s good to hear. Friends are good to have around here.” His attention turned to me. “Who’s this mystery person you became friends with today? Do I know them?”

 

“Don’t you know everyone in this town Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked. He shook his head. 

 

“Not everyone kiddo. Some people move here and I might not hear about ‘em till later or maybe not at all.”

 

I decided to take this chance to finally speak to him before Mabel could again. “Do you know anyone with the last name Cipher?” He looked confused for a moment before recognition came over him.

 

“I... think so, actually. They moved here about a year or two ago. Now let me think... he has two sons that I know of, the oldest being in college. Will, I think? And the kid in your grade... Bill, right?” I nodded.

 

“Yeah. He didn’t tell me he had an older brother though. Do they look alike at all?”

 

“You’ll have to ask Bill yourself, kid. I’ve never actually seen his brother around anywhere.” 

 

“Well with their names being pretty similar I would assume they would almost, if not, look like twins in some way.” Grunkle Stan laughed slightly at this.

 

“I guess you’ve got a point, Dipper. My brother and I look the same, so do you and your sister.”

 

“Has he ever visited here? With his dad, maybe?” He shook his head.

 

“Don’t think so. His dad has been here though. Okay, I know you guys didn’t just come here to chat. Would you like to help with the Shack? Maybe catch up a little more? You can leave your bags in your old room.” We both nodded, a small smile appearing on my face at the mention of our old summer room. 

 

When we went up there, it looked the same as it did when we last visited- making me feel nostalgic all over again. I walked over to my bed, setting my bag beside it as I flopped onto it with a sigh.

 

“I’m so glad we came over here... I had no idea how much I actually  _ missed  _ this.”

  
“Me too, bro-bro. I feel like I’m 12 again.” She said, pausing for a few seconds before talking. “Did you get his number?” I groaned before covering my face with a pillow. “I take it that’s a no?”


	3. ▲ △ 3 △ ▲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's point of view on some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like writing for him if I'm honest
> 
> If you'd like to know how I'm picturing him for this au, I'm using these as a reference (Which are amazing)
> 
> http://whiskermoon.tumblr.com/tagged/bill%20cipher%20cosplay

I took the usually way back to my house, cutting through the forest- stepping over the necessary logs or branches, and staying on the path I walked on. I glanced around me at all the trees that were still losing their leaves, which wasn’t very many considering this forest has more pine trees than anything. I smirked to myself as a certain boy popped into my mind.

 

I definitely felt more at home in here than I did at my actual house, so it’s not surprising when I say my mood dulled as soon as I saw the opening that led there. I mentally sighed as I reached the front porch after a few more minutes of walking, looking under the mat for the key before placing it in the lock and opening the door to silence- unless if you were to count the sound of a bell jingling in the other room.

 

Letting out a breath, I set my backpack against the wall near the door before heading into the living room- a smile reaching my face as I saw the source of the sound. I walked over to the creature lying on the top of the couch, which opened their eyes as soon as they heard footsteps.

 

“Hey, Nox.” I cooed to the black cat, petting her gently as she meowed and started to purr in response. “I missed you today. Do anything fun while I was gone?” She just stared at me before jumping down to the floor and meowing again.

 

“Do you need more food?” I asked, laughing a little when she made a noise that sounded like a mix of a meow and a purr as she nudged me. “Alright, I can do that.”

 

She followed me as I walked into the kitchen, and watched as I grabbed a can of cat food out of the cupboard and grabbed her food bowl and emptying the can into it before placing it on the floor. She immediately ran over to it, and started licking at it. I rolled my eyes.

 

“You’re supposed to  _ eat  _ it, y’know.” I muttered, which she ignored completely. I huffed, shaking my head a little before I grabbed a water out of the fridge, and turned to head to my room upstairs. I grabbed my bag on the way, not wanting to get yelled at for leaving it on the floor.

 

As I entered my room, I closed the door behind me, and went to the cd player laying on the top of my dresser. Turning it on, I smiled a bit as Chris Corner’s amazing voice filled my ears with one of my favorite songs- which I started humming to mindlessly as I flopped onto my bed.

 

“ _ Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't feel, _ ” I sung quietly to myself before unplugging my phone from the charger and grabbing it off of the nightstand, feeling my chest tighten as there was no new text waiting for me as usual when I got home. Knowing he was probably busy with work, I sighed as I reached for my backpack, and grabbed the homework that was due tomorrow out of it, along with a textbook to set it on top of as I sat cross legged on my bed.

 

Luckily, though, Psychology was one of my best classes- if not one of my favorites- making it easy for me. I knew a lot about the mind than more people assumed I did,  _ and  _ how it works.

 

The homework was almost done, I just needed to answer a few more questions before looking it over to make sure I didn’t miss anything or have any wrong answers. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


About a half hour later, I finished the homework that would be due tomorrow. Having nothing else to do, I grabbed the work from today to work on, if not to get a head start on it so I wouldn’t worry too much about it later on.

 

I may be passing Calculus, but that doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it, along with the work that comes with it. I decided to wait to do this, and instead move along to Latin- another one of my favorite classes. It might be an old language, and seem boring to most of the people in school that don’t seem to want to take something that seemed ‘useless’, but to me the origin and language overall was fascinating. Other than the teacher, the words rolled off my tongue easily as if I knew them my entire life.

 

A few minutes after I’d started my homework, I heard the slamming of a car door outside. I looked over at the clock that sat on my nightstand.  _ 4:15 _ .

 

‘ _ He’s home early’  _ I thought to myself, feeling confused. He wasn’t normally back until around 6. I heard as my dad walked up the stairs, and jumped instinctively when the door to my room was opened carelessly. I rolled my eyes slightly.

 

“You could  _ knock _ , you know.” I mumbled, setting my homework to the side and swinging my legs off the bed, resting my hands in my lap. 

 

He seemed surprised for a second before he glared. “What’d you say to me?”

 

“Nothing.” I answered so he could hear me fully, forcing a smile onto my face. “I didn’t say anything.” He snorted, leaning against the doorway as he crossed his arms.

 

“That’s what I thought. I came up here because I need you to run to the store for me.”

 

I held back a snarky comment, and instead responded to his second statement. “Why didn’t you just drive over to the store while you were out?”

 

“Because I wanted to come home and relax after work. I didn’t feel like going to the store feeling tired, so I figured you could do it.” 

 

“But I have homework to do.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Just do it when you get back.” He glanced over to my dresser. “And turn that shit off before you leave, got it?” I sighed before standing up, feeling glad I was too lazy to take off my shoes earlier. I walked over to the cd player, not even slightly fazed by the fact that he basically insulted my music since he did it constantly, and turned it off.

 

“Could I at least drive over?”

 

“Let  _ you  _ drive  _ my  _ car? Not happening Bill.”

 

“But it’s not even that far away!” I argued, a look of disbelief on my face as I turned to face him. “And it’s not like I would  _ wreck  _ it- I have a driver’s license for a reason. I don’t even get to drive anywhere!”

 

“Until you have the money to buy your _ self  _ a vehicle, it looks like you’ll be walking.” He said with a spiteful tone. “Besides, walking is good for you. Now quit arguing with me and go. I need to relax.” After, he turned to leave, heading back down the stairs to the living room supposedly. I groaned in frustration before snatching my phone off my bed and putting it into the pocket of my hoodie.

 

I looked out the window and at the sky to see gray clouds. Great. It was going to rain soon.

 

_ ‘Not my fault if your groceries get soaked, asshole. _ ’ I thought to myself before turning to leave.

 

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked over to the couch to see him laying down.

 

“What exactly do you need?” I asked, trying to tone down my annoyance so he wouldn’t notice. He didn’t even turn his attention away from the tv when he answered monotonously.

 

“We need more cereal. And a bag of pretzels. And milk- probably water too.” He paused for a few seconds, as if he were thinking. “We also need more food for the cat, along with laundry detergent- we’re getting low.”

 

“Anything else?” I asked in a tired voice.

 

“Not that I can think of. If you think of anything else we might need, then get that too.”

 

“Right. I’ll be back soon then, I guess...” He waved dismissively before returning his full attention to the show on the screen. I rolled my eyes before walking out the front door, and turning towards the direction of the store, hoping that I would make it there and back home in time before it rained.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


On the way, I kept looking down at my phone, anxiously awaiting a text that never came. Checking my phone constantly was one of my many habits I couldn’t break unfortunately.

 

The sky seemed to have gotten darker since I’ve left the house, so I sped up a little until I could see the store in the not-so-far-away distance- sighing in relief that it didn’t rain on the way over, yet still worrying about it doing so on the way back.

 

_ ‘That would just give him another reason to yell at me today’ _

 

I slowed down my pace when I got to the small parking lot, taking a breath as I pushed open the door and made my way in. Going through the small list of things we needed in my head, I decided to just go through all the aisles- grabbing a small cart beforehand just in case I actually do see something we need that he didn’t mention. 

 

I started to hum to myself again out of boredom, and not too long after I started hearing voices in the next aisle or so arguing over something. Feeling curious, I left my cart where it was and peeked to the next aisle over, smirking to myself as I saw just exactly who was arguing with who- and apparently over some candy of sorts. I moved so that I was standing in the middle of the aisle itself before speaking up.

 

“Hey, look who I found at the store with me! It’s Pine Tree and his sister.” I said loud enough for them to hear in an enthusiastic tone. Dipper jumped and yelped slightly at the unexpected voice, and Mabel turned in confusion to see who it was- smiling when she saw that it was me.

 

“Oh, hey Bill!” She chirped. “Why’re you at the store?” 

 

“Yeah…” Dipper said after calming himself down. “Aren’t you, like, supposed to be helping your dad or something?” 

 

I laughed a little at his reaction before answering their questions. “Hey, Shooting Star.” I greeted back with a friendly smile, looking to the shooting star symbol on her sweater. “I  _ am  _ helping him, actually. He asked me to get a few things at the store for him.”

 

“Hey, that’s what we’re here for! Our Grunkle Stan asked us if we could get him some things here too.” I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms, feeling confused.

 

“...Grunkle?”

 

“It’s short for Great Uncle.” Dipper explained shortly. “And, did you...  _ walk  _ here?”

 

I nodded in understanding at the first comment. “Ah. Got it. And yes, I walked here.”

 

“Why didn’t you drive? You have a car, don’t you?” He asked, glancing at a nearby window that was behind me.

 

“No... only my dad. And he doesn’t want me driving his car.” I ended somewhat bitterly, not that either of the twins noticed much. They shared an equal look of concern before looking back at me, as if they were talking to each other telepathically.

 

“Would you... want a ride?” Dipper asked hesitantly.

 

“Back to your house?” Mabel finished. 

 

“I highly doubt you want to walk back in the rain and get drenched.” He added. My eyes widened a little as I turned around to see that it  _ had _ , in fact, started raining. A downpour, it seemed from the looks of it. I groaned.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I muttered, turning back around to face the twins. “I, uh, suppose I  _ will  _ need a ride back now that it’s raining. If you don’t mind, that is.” Mabel waved dismissively.

 

“Pfft, it’s no problem, really! Dip here wouldn’t mind driving you back home!” He, in return, smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck a little- which I couldn’t help but chuckle at.

 

“You didn’t tell me you had a driver’s license too, Pine Tree!” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I got it a few months ago, before I moved here.”

 

“When is your guys’ birthday?” I asked somewhat randomly in a (sort of) response.

 

“August 31st!” Mabel answered happily. “We turned 17 this year. When’s  _ your  _ birthday?” I smiled in response to her happy attitude.

 

“My birthday is June 13th. I turned 18 this year, since we’re saying how old we are too.” Mabel looked slightly surprised.

 

“Oh my gosh, so you’ll be  _ 19  _ next year?  _ And  _ our birthdays are both in summer- except yours is at the beginning!” I hummed in response, making her grin. “Wow! You look younger than that!” At this, Dipper snickered a little. I wasn’t sure if I should feel offended or thankful.

 

“Ah... thanks, I guess? And yeah, I’ll be 19.” It was then that I started to remember that I was actually here to get things, and not talk to people that I’ve just met today at school. Not that I  _ wanted  _ to go back to my house anytime soon. 

 

“As much as I love talking to you guys, we should probably finish our shopping so we can leave. Don’t want to be standing around the rest of the day.” I said with a small smirk. “I need to get back soon anyway.”

 

“Oh, right! Forgot we were doing that.” Mabel said, laughing a little. “We can walk with you? We don’t have a cart anyways, only a basket.” 

 

I shrugged. “Fine by me. We’ll be leaving at the same time, after all.”

 

“Did you just leave your cart in the other aisle?” Dipper asked.

 

“Yeah.” I answered nonchalantly, grinning to myself when he rolled his eyes. “What? It’s not like I left it right in the middle. People can still get by if they wanted.”

 

“I’d go get it if I were you. Unless you want to get yelled at by an employee.” I sighed in mock annoyance, turning around.

 

“ _ Alright,  _ I’m going Pine Tree.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Not really knowing what to say, I kept my eyes locked onto the passing trees and falling rain from inside the car (Which Dipper constantly apologized about it being messy, and I constantly had to remind him that it was fine, that he could stop apologizing and try not to wreck us on the way back). I didn’t mind listening to the twins bickering lightly in the front while they also sung along to the radio to fill the silence. I felt content to stay silent for once. 

 

I knew that when I got home, I would have to make my own dinner, since  _ somebody  _ doesn’t feel like he has to. I’ve basically been making my own food for a few years now- I mean, not that I minded. Cooking isn’t that bad of a hobby to have.

 

“...Bill?” One of them said, making me snap out of whatever daze I was in. I looked to the front to see Dipper sneaking a quick look towards me. “You okay man? You spaced out for a bit.”

 

“What? Oh, uh, yeah! Perfectly fine. Just got distracted is all.”

 

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but if he  _ was  _ going to, he didn’t. Instead he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him. “Alright.” He looked out of his window. “Is this it right here?” He asked. I looked out of my window to see my house. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep back a sigh- didn’t want them asking anymore questions on whether I’m okay or not. Though truthfully, I didn’t exactly  _ feel  _ okay on the inside.

 

Not that they need to know- I  _ have  _ only met them today.

 

Instead, I forced a smile and tried to act cheerful. “Yep! Thanks for the lift, guys.”

 

“Anytime!” Mabel answered happily. “Try not to get soaked on the way in. We’ll see you at school, right?”

 

I laughed a little, hoping it didn’t sound too awkward. “I’ll try. And yeah, see you tomorrow you two.” And before either of them could say anything else, I grabbed the grocery bags and opened the door, swinging it shut before running to the porch as I ducked my head down to avoid getting rain in my face. I turned to see Dipper start to drive away- if he was looking at me at all, I couldn’t tell. Sucking in a breath, I opened the door to my house and stepped in.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Luckily, I wasn’t really too wet from the rain, so I wouldn’t have to change clothes. Instead, as I walked into the kitchen to put things away, I took out whatever was in my hoodie pocket before taking it off and tying it around my waist until I at least got to my room. But first things first, I needed to make myself something to eat. Not really feeling up to making something that would take too long, I decided to just reheat something left over from the day before. Grabbing the first thing I saw out of the fridge- which happened to be pizza- I stuck it in the microwave to heat it up. After it was done, I grabbed the plate- along with a bottle of water- and headed up to my room, not even remotely surprised to find my dad asleep on the couch on the way up.

 

Turning my cd player back on to fill the silence, turning it down only slightly, I walked over and sat on my bed, setting the plate and the bottle on my nightstand before grabbing my homework from earlier that I needed to finish. I checked my phone one more time, frowning when there was still no new message.

  
Well, there’s always tomorrow... right?


End file.
